legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 October 2012
01:45 changed my steve char.png to my skin XD 01:45 steve mob heads are my heads 01:51 ello 01:59 hi 01:59 anyone here? 02:49 02:49 02:49 02:49 03:00 Hello 03:00 Good Evening Mythrun 03:01 h 03:01 *Hello Wikibot 03:01 Woof 03:32 hi 03:39 hello? 03:41 brb homework 03:42 got skin to work steve is my skin XD 03:42 i heard 03:42 now steves head is yours 03:42 XD 03:42 mmhmmhmm 03:46 back' 03:47 hi 03:47 i luv steve now XD 03:47 XD 03:48 I would to 03:48 ill tell u how 03:48 easy 03:48 in the defailt folder 03:48 no 03:48 steve.png 03:49 oops 03:49 delete char.png in mob folder in minecraft then put in skin when its rnemed char 03:49 mined into lava 03:49 ok? 03:49 go into bin open minecraft with an archiiving system 03:50 on mac I don't need one but I won't do it right now 03:50 k 03:51 OH MY GOD I FOUND! 03:51 Lapiz 03:51 XD 03:51 :l 03:51 im finding diamonds right now on legit survival; 03:52 me too but I have slenderman Herobrine Jef The Killer and Smiledog after me 03:52 XD 03:53 :O 03:53 yay i found DIMOND! 03:53 redstone! 03:53 lucly 03:54 almost got killed by lava phew! 03:54 AH! 03:55 what? 03:55 oh sry I just forgot about the mob amputation mod on here, I kiled a zombie 03:55 BUDDER! 03:55 lost's of bodie parts and blood 03:56 03:56 BUDDER! 03:56 peaceful likea boss! 03:56 XD 03:56 :O\ 03:56 diamond!!! 03:57 du,b bat 03:57 HAZA! 03:57 *dumb 03:58 I wonder what I should make with my lapiz I could make a multitude of things let's see..... Lapiz Block, Lapiz........NVM 03:58 4 diamonds 03:58 LAPIS! 03:58 lucky 03:59 u? 03:59 u four dimond 03:59 and u 1? 03:59 6 but had to get them 1 at a time 03:59 :O 04:00 ooh anvil time 04:00 I Forgot! 04:00 HAPPY 1.4! 04:00 04:00 I CAN'T PLAY ON IT BECAUSE I LIKE MY MOD COMPALATON BETTER THAN THE WITHER! 04:01 what dose that say about me? 04:01 that u r so cheap XD 04:02 jk 04:02 well.......I wouldn't say..yeah exactly like that 04:02 anvil or no? 04:02 oh who cares ! 04:02 you? how many enchantments you have? 04:03 *levels 04:03 OH. MY. GOD. 04:03 none but 24 exp 04:04 I FOUND AN EMERALD NOW I CAN TRADE WITH A SQUID! 04:04 XD 04:04 but I'm not venturing outside my house unless for food 04:04 i made shears called *these are not shears* 04:05 04:05 what are they used for (-_(- 04:05 drpiness 04:06 :OPD 04:06 no correction needed 04:07 dang I'm running low on food......I have to go outside 04:07 gtg bye!! 04:07 bey! 04:24 afk 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 04:26 11:07 wiki bot give me money 05:10 Howdy 05:10 Dodododo 05:10 Hi 05:10 Hey Bin! 05:10 Hello 05:11 I gtg eat : 05:11 BTW, I have to say something to you 05:11 PM 05:11 Ok 05:13 Hi. 05:14 Hi Hollis! 05:14 What's new with PB? 05:14 Still working on BrickBUILD. 05:15 05:16 Did you model that? 05:16 No 05:16 Just practicing compositing. 05:16 Didn't think so. 05:16 Look at the hand... 05:17 It looks like you may have the low-model layered on it still 05:17 Actually, the hand IS my model. 05:17 Uh..... 05:17 Why/ 05:17 ? 05:17 I took the Stromling meshes from the LU files and rigged it to the BUILD armature. 05:17 And why is it weird? 05:17 Good grief... 05:17 Yeah... 05:18 I couldn't figure out how to import the full model, rigged, into Blender 05:18 imposible. 05:18 The rig info gets lost 05:18 but the armatre is still tere. 05:18 Just assign vertex groups an it's done 05:19 I know that people are able to use the Nif Blender plugin and import full models. 05:19 Perhaps it just isn't fully compatible with LU. 05:20 LU is a special type of NIF file 05:20 Built with Maya and the LEGO's Mel T9oolkit 05:20 *Toolkit 05:20 And special modified Maya NIF plugins 05:22 I know. 05:22 Which is why I said the above 05:22 05:23 The Maelstrom fog on that render was slightly complicated to do. 05:23 I use Cycles, not BI. 05:23 Rio, pm 05:23 But Cycles can't render smoke. 05:23 So I rendered it twice and composited them. 05:28 Sounds hard 05:28 I just use Blender Render... 05:28 Not relaly. 05:28 *really. 05:28 If you know what you're doing it's well worth it. 05:29 I sure don't 05:31 Hollis, do you have an FBX importer for blender? 05:31 No. 05:32 I wish I could get one... :\ 05:32 WHY CAN BLENDER EXPORT BUT NO IMPORT?! D: 05:32 JK 05:32 But it's so true... 05:32 Blender doesn't have an FBX importer due to legal issues. 05:33 Yet they can export... Oh well... 05:33 Why cant someone reverse the script? 05:33 No one has written an FBX importer plugin because FBX is a very difficult format to crack. 05:35 Ah 05:35 No wonder 05:35 But how can they export it then? 05:36 I dunno how file format copyrights work 05:36 05:36 Bin, PM 05:43 Sup. 05:43 HEY 05:43 05:43 Sup, Rays. 05:43 Hi. 05:43 I missed Rio? 05:43 Hey, Hollis. 05:43 Hi! 05:44 I am going to try working on a cape in Blender. 05:44 Cool. 05:44 I hate it when people leave chat without even saying bye. 05:44 05:45 I got my MC account fixed! 05:45 05:45 *Starts randomly screaming happily.* 05:45 05:45 I love Mojang and their games. 05:46 I want 0x10C. 05:46 Their new game. 05:46 05:46 What? 05:46 Hey...Hollis, question 05:46 What are you What? ing about. 05:47 05:47 How do I open the specials menu in Blender? 05:47 Specials? 05:47 Yes..the Specials Menu 05:47 IDK, I code, not model. 05:47 where I can subdivide 05:47 W? 05:47 oops....that is not what I wanted. 05:47 Yes it is 05:47 05:47 05:47 lol. 05:47 I suggest you don't use Subdivide Smooth. 05:48 I'm not 05:48 05:48 Okay. 05:48 If you're trying to smooth it, use the Subdivide modifier. 05:52 It didn't work 05:52 05:52 My cape didn't work correctly 05:52 What are you trying to do? 05:52 Create a cape 05:52 But what is subdividing supposed to do? 05:52 IDK, I'm just following a tutorial 05:53 but it didn't work right 05:53 I haven't used cloth modifier before 05:53 05:53 The model must have good topography. 05:54 Hey, again, guys. 05:54 Why are you "Away" Hollis? 05:55 Blender's cloth modifier is amazing. 05:55 It makes things so much easier. 05:55 Hollis? 05:55 What programming language do you use? C#? 05:56 UGH 05:56 THE CAPE WON'T WORK! 05:56 argh 05:56 Sorry. 05:57 I'm trying to make a cape for an item for the game I am part of 05:57 BRB 05:57 but I keep failing. :o( 05:57 Ah, I will talk when i get back. 05:58 Cdmpants, do you think you could try to help me? 05:59 If not I understand 05:59 Did they really announce the new MBs? 05:59 Hey, Rays? 06:00 Hi 06:00 I just wanted to tell you something. 06:00 Yes? 06:00 Don't use UnityScript for programming. 06:00 C# is better, 1000 times over. 06:00 I don't the team I'm in has a coder. 06:00 Oh. 06:00 So you are a modeler? 06:00 I can respect that. 06:01 Yes 06:01 I have no creativity, so I code. 06:01 and yes, LEGO ANNOUNCED THEY'RE UPDATING THE MB's! YAHOO 06:01 06:01 Hiya 06:01 Hi 06:01 Yeah, I NOTICED! 06:02 06:02 I'm not on it much as it is. 06:02 Hopefully, chat will come. 06:02 Me neither. 06:02 Too busy working on other things 06:02 06:02 wut there updating the MBs? 06:02 06:02 yes 06:02 http://us.messageboards.LEGO.com/en-US/showpost.aspx?PostID=6770826 06:02 06:02 How do ya know 06:02 New updates and features? THERE HAD BETTER BE CHAT. 06:03 ah 06:03 06:03 I will say one thing for me and modeling in Blender, NOTHING goes easy for me. 06:03 Lol. 06:04 Except, I did model a candy cane cottage. YUM 06:04 06:04 Rofl. 06:04 06:04 06:04 Lol. 06:04 Hey, Rio. 06:04 Hey rio 06:04 Howdy do? 06:05 Jinx. 06:05 06:05 Lol 06:05 Well Rio, I officially modeled a candy cane cottage. 06:05 Hurray! 06:05 Picture? 06:05 One sec 06:05 where should I post? 06:05 06:05 NOWHERE 06:05 Upload pic on LU wiki 06:05 06:06 or on LNA Wiki? 06:06 06:06 06:06 Where should I upload picture? 06:06 06:07 filedive.wikia.com 06:07 ok 06:07 ... 06:07 oops 06:07 my bad 06:07 06:08 Pressed wrong button again 06:08 06:09 Here: http://filedive.wikia.com/wiki/File:CandyCaneCottage.png 06:09 Neat! 06:09 I like the creation! 06:09 You should make a movie. 06:09 It took me 1-2 days to model. 06:09 06:10 Wait..but how can I get the minifig to work with the model? 06:10 Append 06:10 I WANT THE NEW MBS. NOW. 06:10 Whenever I import model to other blender project...it's sorta messed up 06:10 It's hard to move all of it 06:10 etc/ 06:10 *etc 06:10 Use another layer 06:10 Hey Bin 06:10 Dododo 06:10 Sup, Bin. 06:10 press 2 and it'll go to another layer 06:10 not numbad 2 06:11 Oh and rio, I created a minifigure head 06:11 the 2 at the top 06:11 Hello 06:11 Hellooooooo 06:11 . 06:11 and press ` (it also has the ~ on it) to view all scenes 06:11 GTG, cya guys. 06:11 Hey Bin 06:11 06:11 Bye 06:11 Bye. 06:11 06:11 Whoa....I'm lost on this. 06:11 06:11 Just a sec 06:11 I'll make a tutorial 06:12 ok 06:12 06:12 So, what's up Bin? 06:12 06:12 06:13 Oh, and if you didn't notice rio, my candy cane cottage has.....CANDEH!!!! 06:13 06:13 ... 06:13 Lol 06:13 @Bin ... 06:13 Rays PM I have bad news, PM 06:13 06:13 06:14 Bin keeps joking around with me!!! AHHHH 06:14 Just like MAKAZI!!!! 06:14 06:15 Bin is always doing that 06:15 I found that out now....... 06:36 Well...gtg 06:36 TTYL 06:36 Bye! 06:44 Back 06:48 Hey 06:49 http://renderedsmoothie.wordpress.com/2012/10/26/how-to-append/ 06:49 New tutorial 06:49 Going to work on my movie 06:49 I'll be in and out of chat 06:50 06:55 LDD 06:55 Jk 06:56 Awesome, Hollis! 06:56 Hey, guys. 06:56 06:56 Howdy 06:56 Is that BUILDs Build system? 06:56 What is that? 06:56 Yeah. 06:56 Sweet, I will give you that. 06:57 Well, I will give you credit Hollis. 06:57 Project BUILD has done a good job so far. 06:57 Stopsecret made that 06:58 LOL, 06:58 Who IS Stopsecret? 06:58 I WANT TO KNOW. 06:58 See the two little brick renders at the top right corner of the screen? 06:58 That's what I made 06:58 Yeah... 06:58 06:58 But Hollis, are you avoiding my question? 06:59 WHO IS STOPSECRET? 06:59 He is... HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THAT?! 06:59 Is there a link to his userpage? 06:59 He is a person who knows Unity and is helping BUILD. 06:59 Or something? 06:59 Nope. 06:59 Ah, does he know US? 06:59 Or C#? 06:59 US...? 06:59 Oh 06:59 UnityScript. 06:59 Derp. 06:59 Never heard that abbreviation before 07:00 I have heard it, like every time someone is talking about Unity on chat. 07:00 D: 07:00 Is SS on chat anywhere, Hollis? 07:00 Yeah. 07:00 Wait. 07:00 o. 07:00 *No. 07:00 Sh. He is secret. 07:01 He logged out about five minutes ago. 07:01 No? 07:01 Aww! 07:01 He says he'll be back though, so I'll link you later. 07:01 LOL, I want to meet him. 07:01 Next time he's on, tell him to help TLT. 07:01 Okay, I'll tell him. 07:01 NO ONE LIKES TLT. 07:01 D: 07:01 I am JK, man. 07:01 You are evil! 07:01 I know 07:01 07:01 Chill. 07:01 Lol 07:01 Why aren't you guys making an online game, though? 07:02 Because we aren't 07:02 Because online games are hard 07:02 You are probably one of the top 2 teams, along with BUILD. 07:02 It's an RPG 07:02 That makes sense. 07:02 Open world 07:02 NOT. 07:02 only one world 07:02 Not? 07:02 One world? 07:02 Yes 07:02 One map, or just one setting? 07:02 A huge one 07:02 One world map 07:02 ... 07:02 YAY! INFINITY PLAINS. 07:02 Okay 07:03 Rio 07:03 Later in the game (after the mid game cutscene) MK comes and burns the houses 07:03 If you're going to do that... 07:03 I like glitches. 07:03 then the boss fight. 07:03 You are going to really need LoD 07:03 Miakittymoon? 07:03 Who is MK? 07:03 Uh oh, what r u planning, Hollis? 07:03 Secret 07:03 ..... 07:03 Use UniLOD. 07:03 LoD? 07:03 What? 07:03 07:03 He'll be announced soon with a fan contest to pick the best design 07:03 UniLOD? 07:04 UniLOD even sounds funny. 07:04 Level of Detail. 07:04 Hm. 07:04 Only Unity Pro has it. 07:04 UniLOD is a script you can get online that works with indie. 07:04 Does BUILD have Unity Pro? :O 07:04 No. 07:04 I want Unity 3D Pro so badly... 07:04 Cool! 07:04 We may use that... 07:04 We might need it if we're going to make an MMO. 07:04 Yeah. 07:04 Hello. 07:05 Unfortunately, IDK hardly anything about unity... 07:05 Hey Prf! 07:05 *Prof 07:05 There are no MMO-specific features in Pro that indie doesn't have. 07:05 Hey Rio, Hey Hollis. 07:05 HOW ARE YOU MAKING A GAME THEN, RIO? 07:05 But pro has some nice optimization tools... 07:05 What are you using? 07:05 basically, no game is being made. Just models 07:05 We are using Unity 07:05 I thought TLT was a game. 07:05 No, just models 07:05 07:05 Nice Stromling Picture Hollis. 07:06 Thanks. 07:06 Are you guys pulling a prank on me? 07:06 I just need some help with Unity that's all 07:06 THAT IS NOT NICE. 07:06 Blender or 3DS Max? 07:06 IM a BOSS at Unity. 07:06 07:06 Blender, Prof 07:06 Cycles Render 07:06 Okay. 07:06 My render? 07:06 Yes. 07:06 He couldn't do smoke in Cycles but he used composite to do it 07:06 Rio, you don't know what you're talking about 07:06 Not to brag, or anything. I am just saying that I love UnityScript. 07:07 Cycles can't render smoke. 07:07 07:07 So I rendered the model in Cycles and the smoke in BI. 07:07 Okay. 07:07 Then composited them together. 07:07 Anyway guys, I GTG. 07:07 I can use the same technique for movies. 07:07 (which I will) 07:07 If you guys need any help coding, feel free to ask me for help. 07:07 (I doubt you will need it, though) 07:08 Bye. 07:08 No one will say "Bye" back? 07:08 BYE 07:08 07:08 THANK YOU. 07:08 Cya 07:08 Bye back 07:08 Cyall later. 07:08 07:09 TTYL 07:09 Howdy 07:10 Oh, LMB emotes 07:10 Anyone 'round? 07:10 Hm 07:10 gtg anyhow 07:10 Cya 07:10 Well that was an exciting convo 07:31 07:31 Yea. I did i in the wrong order 07:36 Wow, LEGO was sure specific in the naming of their Ninjago Music. 07:37 1m1 The City Formerly Known as the Lost City of Ouroboros 07:37 Wow 07:38 HEY 07:38 HELLO 07:38 how'd you find that? 07:38 VERY NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN 07:38 07:38 Prof, PM 07:39 http://renderedsmoothie.wordpress.com/2012/10/26/how-to-append/ 07:39 Rays, here it is 07:39 I saw that Rio 07:39 Thanks 07:39 07:39 I will look into that tomorrow, as I will be gone this evening at a youth activity. 07:39 Cool! 07:40 I'm excited...they are using glowsticks...hmm....what could that be for? 07:40 A black light play? 07:41 Not sure..thinking maybe something with hide and seek...because we need flashlights, wear dark clothing, and.....we are using glowsticks.. 07:41 hmm 07:41 07:41 Last time my youth group played a game with glow sticks we all left with huge bruises and welts. 07:41 O_O 07:41 LOL 07:41 umm 07:41 well.. 07:42 WOW 07:42 07:42 07:42 and ouch 07:42 07:42 I still have them 07:42 what are glowsticks..never used them 07:42 They're these sticks that glow. 07:43 what are they used for........usually. 07:43 Well 07:43 usually 07:43 to see 07:43 07:43 You most likely have nothing to worry about. 07:43 Then how did you get bruises and welts?! 07:43 My youth group is crazy 07:43 Well... 07:43 07:43 We all went outside. 07:44 We each had our own glowstick. 07:44 Everyone tied their glowstick to a clothes pin and attached it to their shirt. 07:44 Ouch? 07:44 07:45 Then we were given pool noodles. 07:45 Double ouch? 07:45 07:45 07:45 And we had to whack each other with them until our glowstick fell off, then we'd have to leave the arena. 07:45 *cough* I mean backyard *cough* 07:45 OUCH 07:45 07:45 It was a lot of fun. 07:45 But painful 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:46 I can see why 07:46 07:46 all i can say is..I hope our youth group doesn't do that. 07:47 07:47 07:48 It was a lot of fun. 07:48 The age range was huge. 07:48 really? 07:48 Let's see... 07:48 There was a few 6-8 year olds. 07:48 *were 07:48 WOW 07:49 07:49 (Talks to myself) I shouldn't yell. 07:49 All the way up to... I'd say... about 26 07:49 O_O 07:49 07:49 LOL 07:49 wow 07:49 07:49 It was insane. 07:49 07:49 07:49 The 20-year-olds were really violent 07:50 I'm glad I wasn't there... xd 07:50 I would hate to be chased and get whacked by a 20 year old 07:50 07:50 Hello Rays 07:50 Hi Professor 07:51 Hello Grey 07:52 Why does professor always leave? 07:52 Oh, hi again 07:52 07:53 Again... 07:54 07:54 HELLO FELLOWS 07:54 HELLO THERE BIN 07:54 Hello 07:54 07:54 07:54 07:54 Found an EPIC 1.4.2 seed 07:54 07:55 What's up Bin? 07:55 PM Bin 07:58 -_- --__-- ---___--- ----____---- -----_____----- ------______------ -------_______------- --------________-------- ---------_________--------- ----------__________---------- 07:59 -_- --__-- ---___--- ----____---- -----_____----- ------______------ -------_______------- --------________-------- ---------_________--------- ----------__________---------- 07:59 -_- --__-- ---___--- ----____---- -----_____----- ------______------ -------_______------- --------________-------- ---------_________--------- ----------__________---------- 07:59 -_- --__-- ---___--- ----____---- -----_____----- ------______------ -------_______------- --------________-------- ---------_________--------- ----------__________---------- 07:59 -_- --__-- ---___--- ----____---- -----_____----- ------______------ -------_______------- --------________-------- ---------_________--------- ----------__________---------- 07:59 07:59 No more spamming for me 07:59 08:01 HAPPY 1:00!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:01 hi 08:01 hi 08:03 I Hate It When The Comerchial For The Disney Hawaiian Resort Comes Up. It's Very stereotypical 08:03 ? 08:03 08:04 I meen come on guys Hawaii is more of a desert than a tropical island! 08:04 08:04 It's volcano-ish too 08:05 Do they show volcanoes erupting and lava burning things? 08:05 *GASP* nooooooooooooooooooo 08:05 08:05 no it's not 08:05 it's only the one on the big island 08:05 *gasp* yeeees 08:05 08:05 JK 08:05 AND YES that is it's name 08:05 The Big Island Of Hawaii is it's name 08:06 people think it's a genaric term not it's name! 08:06 Mauna Loa 08:06 Tourist's.......:P 08:06 That volcano 08:06 yes very good 08:07 We got more ash from the sugar cane burning than from it 08:07 it hardly ever errupt anymore 08:08 Exept ther is lot's of smog from it and it makes people with asma hard to live there 08:10 well....gtg everyone 08:10 Cya l8ter 08:10 Bye Bin! 08:10 bey 08:10 08:10 Bye! 08:11 HI'S! 08:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ze1eZfZS0lk&list=UUH-_hzb2ILSCo9ftVSnrCIQ&index=1&feature=plcp oh gosh I still can't tell if it's a joke Warwick is so convincing 08:11 ..... ? 08:11 hi 08:11 Ok... 08:11 Bai! 08:11 Bey? 08:12 Hi Satlmd 08:14 Oh my gosh it's not a joke... https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/pocketwarwick/id547257601?ls=1&mt=8 08:16 08:17 :O 08:17 hi white 08:17 Hello. 08:17 Wait, is this really white? 08:17 good afternoon how are you? 08:17 yes it's white 08:18 Cool. 08:18 I'm doing good, thanks. How about you? 08:18 Enjoying 1.4! 08:18 08:18 Hi White 08:19 08:19 Sorry 08:19 08:19 What? 08:19 ? 08:19 don't be mad at white 08:19 Hello GreyDolphin. 08:20 Polt i'm not I felt like doing that emote for nothing 08:20 08:20 Oh, hey White. 08:21 08:21 08:22 08:22 08:22 .. 08:23 08:23 08:23 08:23 again 08:29 afk 08:31 Helloooooo...\ 08:32 Wasup? 08:32 Hi again 08:32 08:32 Hellloooo. 08:32 08:32 08:32 08:32 08:33 what's up? 08:33 I just got Windows 8. 08:33 COOl 08:33 *COOL 08:33 08:33 08:33 How is it? 08:33 I didn't think it looked as good as 7 08:33 It's pretty good. 08:34 It's only $40 right now. 08:34 It'll go up to around $300 soon. 08:34 I think I live Win7.. 08:35 Windows 7 is awesome. 08:35 *like 08:35 08:35 08:35 08:35 08:35 08:35 Hello dere 08:36 Howdy 08:36 08:36 Hi 08:36 08:36 08:36 Rays PM 08:36 I don't want to say hello like rio 08:36 08:36 I say hello, not howdy 08:36 08:36 08:37 08:37 Hello 08:38 Hello darwin. 08:38 hello 08:38 Tsup 08:38 Tsup? 08:38 What?? 08:38 What's up 08:38 Oh 08:38 08:39 Added in a pirate to LW just for fun 08:39 08:39 Hi Alcom 08:39 YO. 08:39 Hey 08:39 Wow, chat is busy. 08:39 And Hey 08:39 Hi. 08:39 Yeah 08:39 Hey Mini 08:39 Rawr, so many people on. 08:39 Rawr :3 08:40 Wow MiniTheFig, your username sounds like a name I was going to do on a game. 08:40 08:40 Rawr, I'm a baby dragon. 08:40 Hehe. 08:40 @Brickon Rawr? : 08:40 08:40 Don't copy it. 08:40 Had to disable a pony trap on my way here... quick reflexes, though I lost a few milliseconds in my reaction deciding how to disable it. 08:40 08:40 Whoa 08:40 There are actual PEOPLE here. 08:40 XD 08:40 Do I hit the pause, close the link, or turn off the volume. 08:40 I went for the pause button. 08:40 I'm not a person Cdmpants? 08:41 One sec, I need to see Jamesster's new video... 08:41 brb 08:41 BOOMDEALCOM#1! 08:42 Haven't done that in a while. 08:42 IM A BOSS. 08:42 WHOA 08:42 EAT THAT. 08:42 SO MANY PEOPLE 08:42 08:42 Satlmd! hey! how goes the basement shenanigans? 08:42 UR A BOSS 08:42 WOW! 08:42 08:42 08:42 Basement what? 08:42 gtg 08:42 Hi Satlmd. 08:42 Down in our basement. 08:42 Sup, everyone. 08:42 Ok.... 08:42 @Bin NOOOOOOOOOO 08:42 I still here the demonic screams... 08:42 08:42 of the LNA... 08:42 08:42 Oh. 08:43 LNA is in the Wiki's basement. 08:43 Yeah, LNA is DEAD. 08:43 NOOOOO 08:43 08:43 08:43 I am so glad I left the day after they talked me int ojoining. 08:43 lol, back. 08:43 It was like "FREEDOM" 08:44 08:44 Lol. 08:44 FREEEEEEDOOOOOMMMMM 08:44 08:44 FREEBIRD. 08:44 08:45 Is everyone joining this chat now? 08:45 I don't know...looks like it. 08:46 I am joining 08:46 Oops. 08:46 SO BUSY 08:46 THRILLER! 08:46 AHH 08:46 HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 08:46 IN THE NIGH! 08:46 08:46 08:46 HI 08:46 Oops. 08:46 HOW ARE YOU DOING??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? 08:46 *Night. 08:46 HOW ARE YOU DOING, I AM FINE. 08:46 TOO...MANY.....USERNAMES!!!! 08:46 ARE YOU DOING WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL? 08:46 AHHHHHHHHH 08:46 08:46 Lol. 08:47 I AM 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 08:47 HOW ABOUT YOU 08:47 I am doing fantastic. 08:47 O_O 08:47 ... 08:47 Spam?! 08:47 LIKE THE MEAT LOLO 08:47 Viper, hey, I have a question. 08:47 what 08:47 Do you build? 08:47 not realy 08:47 Another worthless one... 08:48 *whistles* 08:48 Did the chat break? 08:48 no it didnt 08:48 i just entered and everyones so shocked 08:49 Testing. 08:50 http://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/290/271/56c.png 08:50 08:50 THAT 08:50 IS 08:50 MY 08:50 BEST 08:50 08:50 CREATION 08:50 ON 08:50 PAINT 08:50 I 08:50 AM 08:50 SOMETING 08:50 LOL 08:51 (facepalm) 08:51 08:51 ..... 08:51 LIKE MI JOKE???????????? 08:51 Almost. 08:51 fUNNY hUH 08:51 Almost funny. 08:53 Um.... Who are you, Viper? 08:53 Why are you spamming the chat? 08:53 i AM VIPER !!!!!!!1!!!11!! 08:53 ?? 08:53 Did you play LU? 08:53 08:54 (n00b) 08:55 i played freeplay 08:55 i was lvl 3 or something 08:55 (facepalm) 08:56 No wonder. 08:56 F2P is (fart) 08:56 Ahh, the mindless hoard. 08:56 its because i was awesom 08:56 that idiot bob didnt stand a chance when i punched him 08:56 i saw a pic of him and it said smashed 08:57 ...... 08:57 but he was still there 08:57 -_- 08:57 Gosh, I want to be a chatmod so badly right now... 08:57 and i was confused 08:57 (fp) 08:57 because it sad i died 08:57 RAYS 08:57 PM 08:57 PM 08:57 PM 08:57 PM 08:57 PM 08:57 The F2P Homunculi, soulless minifigures designed with the specific purpose of fighting the maelstrom, while offering no mind to be infected and assimilated. 08:57 but i had kill him 08:57 PLEASE 08:57 (facepalm) (epic facepalm) 08:58 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 08:58 oops 08:58 then this idiot sky lane or soemting 08:58 she klled me pushed me of the side 08:58 ...... 08:58 i landed in a big purpel pile 08:58 (SOMEONE HERE IS A N00B) 08:58 Actually, a few F2P became self aware... 08:58 than it wanted me to bild a rocket 08:59 I CANT TELL WHO? 08:59 and i killed bob agin 08:59 Standard procedure is to put them down if they do. 08:59 same glith 08:59 This one is way past due for a quick elimination. 08:59 i died again 08:59 They go insane, you see. 08:59 it showed him in peices 08:59 but i was ded 09:00 TOO MANY FACEPALMS 09:00 ... 09:00 Viper, here is what I think about you. 09:00 AND I THROGH MY COMPUTER 09:00 IT BROK 09:00 AND I WAS MADE 09:00 You are someone, like Sherman, who is pretending to be a n00b for a joke. 09:00 a joke? 09:00 Yeah. 09:01 no these are my storys 09:01 Maybe you are Jamesster.... 09:01 exept for the smashed computer part 09:01 Stories for what purpose? 09:01 Why are you telling us these? 09:01 what is a noob b ythe way 09:01 YES, WHY? 09:01 OMG. 09:01 09:01 well it said its the lu wiki 09:01 IT IS AN AWESOME GUY. 09:01 Satlmd, calm yo bricks. 09:01 Who is A BOSS. 09:02 ok 09:02 BYE EVERYONE 09:02 thx 09:02 Bye. 09:02 bye crayfish 09:02 09:02 thx for the complimint 09:02 YEAH IM A NOOB 09:02 WOOHOO A NOOB 09:02 ....... 09:02 IMN A NOOB 09:02 THX SATLMD 09:02 That awkward moment. 09:03 I AM NOOB 09:03 You are so very welcome. 09:03 OH YEH 09:03 I AM NOOB I AM NOOB 09:03 I AM NOOB YEAH THANKS GUYS FOR THAT 09:03 YOUR SO NICE 09:03 OH no GTG 09:03 I will speak for everyone when I say that we all think you are awesome. 09:03 Oh no 09:03 Cya. 09:04 YTOU THINK IM NOOBY CDMPANTS? 09:04 IT'S BOGUS 09:04 IF SO THANKS 09:04 Uhh. 09:04 ... 09:04 I was implying that I am sad you are leaving. 09:04 He'll probably never leave 09:05 Just sit here, contemplating noobiness 09:05 09:05 09:05 And the "perks" 09:05 09:05 Now we can talk again 09:06 Yay! 09:06 That was so weird. 09:06 That's good. 09:06 Calm chat 09:06 He thought I complimented him by calling him a Noob. 09:06 No happy noobs 09:06 09:06 09:06 THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING EVER. 09:06 09:07 One word to describe it: interesting... 09:07 (I thought it was funny.) 09:07 A bit odd, but the part about Bob 09:07 I think that was Jamester or someone pretending to be a COMPLETE n00b. 09:07 09:08 Did a good job if it was 09:08 *Watches a n00b trying to smash a NPC.* 09:08 I can jsut imagine 09:08 *just 09:08 "I KILLED BOB" 09:08 Lol. 09:08 I was not entertained. 09:08 *Sky Lane pushed me off the edge.* 09:09 I can picture a Mythran with a sense of humor and good hacking skills doing that. 09:09 I can't see how he got to Level 4 09:09 Lol, HE GOT TO LEVEL 3. 09:09 Probably hugging the mechs 09:09 : 09:10 Usually hack's don't exist by an intended effect, they exist because there is an exploit to make an effect happen. 09:10 09:11 Exploit discovered, exploit taken advantage of, hack performed. 09:12 Or just an admin with a Bot joking with it. 09:12 09:13 Bye, guys. 09:14 Bye 09:35 Hi. 09:36 Hi! 09:56 Hello 09:58 Hi. 09:58 ??????????????????????????????????????? 09:58 SHAKESPEARE IS DEAD!!! 09:58 HE IS ROTTING IN A CRYPT SOMEWHERE!!! 09:58 09:59 Sat, PM 09:59 Sorry, I tend to lose it when I am all alone in chat. 09:59 http://legouniverseusers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 09:59 My new Wiki. 09:59 HEY 09:59 Hi! 09:59 HI 09:59 09:59 09:59 RAYS BAD NEWS ;( 09:59 09:59 09:59 09:59 What? 09:59 PM 10:00 Uh, something bad must be happening. 10:00 No... 10:00 Look: 10:00 No... What? 10:00 Bincredible 10:00 FOOLS 10:00 ¬! 10:00 XD 10:00 He tricked me 10:00 10:01 What is the matter?| 10:01 Huh? 10:01 He was joking 10:01 nothing bad is happening 10:01 10:01 Ok. 10:01 http://legouniverseusers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 10:01 He was "Teasing" me..AGAIN 10:01 10:01 This is my new Wiki! 10:01 Cool! 10:01 I only got like 15 minutes 10:01 10:01 Because I leave in 30 10:01 Sorry. 10:02 10:02 To go to youth activity 10:02 sooooo 10:02 whats up? 10:02 10:02 Nutin. 10:02 10:02 LIKE usual 10:02 10:02 JK 10:02 Just saying. You asked. 10:02 10:02 10:02 10:02 Actually, I am writing a History paper. 10:02 Oh, BTW, did you see the update? 10:02 and 10:03 The MB update? 10:03 No..LC update 10:03 10:03 Oh, yeah. 10:03 Looks cool. 10:03 10:03 I must say that Bin is doing a good job with that creator. 10:03 Bin is working on customizer, and I made...TEH CANDY CANE COTTAGE! 10:04 YEAH!!!! 10:04 Yes, Bin is doing a very good job. I am glad to have him 10:04 10:04 I bet you can guess what that is for. 10:04 the cottage 10:04 10:04 Um. No. 10:04 xd 10:05 And believe me, it's not for eating! 10:05 Aw. 10:05 DANG IT. 10:05 I've already had one follower ask me 2 times if they could have a bite. 10:05 Lol. 10:06 Remember, n00b is a compliment to those people. 10:06 Although it does look tasty..... *looks at cottage* 10:06 N000000000000000000000000000000000000B 10:06 10:06 RAYS I AM GREIFINF YOUR COTTAGE IN MY BLENDER MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 10:06 noooooooooo 10:06 YAYAYYYY!!!! 10:06 JK 10:06 XD 10:06 Grabs cottage and eats 10:06 Lol. 10:07 oops 10:07 10:07 10:07 IS A PILE OF POO! 10:07 ....... 10:07 LNA, you mean? 10:07 NOOOOO...NOW NO ONE WILL BELIEVE ME THAT I MADE IT, LOOKS AT BIN 10:07 10:07 ? 10:07 Or LU? 10:07 What is a pile of poo? 10:07 10:07 If it is LNA, you are not wrong. 10:08 XD 10:08 10:08 *looks cautiously for LNA users* 10:08 10:08 Rays, I have my own, so they will beleive that you made it, I will say that I made mine, and you made yours... 10:08 10:08 10:08 Lol. 10:08 *gasp* thanks so much bin!! 10:08 10:08 10:08 10:08 10:08 10:08 PILE OF POO'S WIKI! : http://nexusadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 10:08 *looks again at cottage* 10:08 10:09 SAT EXCACTLY! 10:09 XD 10:09 xd 10:09 Lol. 10:09 May I be the first to shake your hand Sat. 10:09 I am going to go on the LNA chat and tell them someone said their Wiki is a pile of poo. 10:09 Wish me luck. 10:09 RAYS YOUR COTTAGE TASTES SO NICE *Gulps* I am not eating your cottage... *looks innocent* XD 10:09 XD 10:09 There are 5 people on there. 10:09 BRB. 10:10 OK 10:10 10:10 MORE LIKE 5 IMPOSTERS 10:10 How will they react? 10:10 10:10 I am banned from the LNA chat BTW 10:10 O_O 10:10 HOW DARE THEY 10:10 Why? 10:10 Did they ban you? 10:10 I said to Boba, "I am never coming back here again!" 10:10 Wow 10:10 And Boba banned you? 10:11 He is evil 10:11 MWHAAHAHAHAHA 10:11 Yep. 10:11 10:11 I can just hear his evil laugh...oh wait, that's blender. 10:11 XD 10:11 10:11 10:11 FUNNY WAF 10:11 ; 10:12 I HATE 10:12 I wonder if Sat will get banned. 10:12 10:12 any luck? 10:12 10:12 10:12 They said 10:12 I HATE + + + + 10:12 They said, "GET OFF MAH WIKI" 10:12 10:12 10:12 gtg 10:12 cya 10:12 ! 10:12 that they think it is either Atom or NW or Rio who said it. 10:12 Bye Bin 10:12 10:13 Yeah, BLAME RIO..... 10:13 Because I told them it was "Someone" who said it. 10:13 They blame everyone 10:13 Then I shouted "PILE OF POO" and left. 10:13 I was (rofl) 10:13 They probably will next blame meh 10:13 Sorry. 10:13 10:13 Since Boba dislikes me 10:13 And to think, once, I ALMST joined LNA 10:13 10:13 COOL! 10:13 Yeah, Boba was there. 10:13 But I backed out 10:14 *ALMOST 10:14 I was convinced to join LNA. For a day. 10:14 Probably smart to back out too 10:14 and 10:14 Why were you curious if I would get banned? 10:14 Because Boba ALWAYS criticizes my work 10:14 HOW DARE YOU? 10:14 Because Boba is evil Sat 10:14 I HAVE AN EMOTICON ON THAT WIKI. 10:14 He bans people for no reason 10:14 10:14 MWAHAHAHAHAAHA 10:14 He does act like a jerk at times. 10:15 Criticism? 10:15 OH CRUD! 10:15 I...HEAR HIS EVIL LAUGH?!?!?!?!?!?! Wait, is that the phone? 10:15 What is your work, Ray? 10:15 We had better stop talking about him. 10:15 Oh wait, that's Lord Garmadon from NINJAGO 10:15 OK 10:15 10:15 He could trace it back to us and get on this chat... 10:15 My work? I work with LC in character design, etc 10:15 That would be awkward. 10:15 LC? 10:16 Bobafett enters....*GASP* 10:16 The Legendary Chronicles 10:16 The Legendary Chronicles. 10:16 Yeah. 10:16 I just don't put the T in with LC 10:16 10:16 TLC!!! :P 10:16 Never heard of it. 10:16 ME LIKS. 10:16 10:16 *GASP* 10:16 10:16 10:16 Here: http://legendarychroniclesgame.wordpress.com/ 10:16 Derp. 10:16 10:17 Hmmm...no sign of Boba, *sighs in relief* 10:17 THANK GOSH. 10:17 10:17 That would be like. ......... 10:17 YAY 10:17 NO BOBA 10:17 10:17 That is so mean. But funny. 10:17 What's up with the candy cane cottage? 10:17 My reaction would be, "......... 10:17 Candy cane cottage is for a surprise world 10:17 10:17 Yeah, I feel sorry for NW, Rio, and Atom, though. 10:18 They are probably going to be attacked the second they get on. 10:18 Banned, kicked, and mugged. 10:18 Rio doesn't even get on LNA chat anymre. 10:18 GOOD FOR HIM. 10:18 And the candy cane cottage is for a surprise world 10:18 10:18 Neither do I 10:18 get on LNA chat 10:18 Bin doesn't either..as far as I know 10:19 I think it is amazing that so many people want to support LNA. 10:19 and Boba banned Le for "Misbehaving on chat" 10:19 I thought he does. 10:19 10:19 Bin, I mean. 10:19 I do, just to spam LNA chat. 10:19 He said he wasn't, at least, I think he doesn't. 10:19 10:19 That (crazy) emoticon was so awesome. 10:19 10:19 If I got on and did "Spammity Spam Spam Spam" I would get instant ban 10:19 LET MEH TRY 10:19 What happens on the LNA chat? 10:19 10:19 10:20 BAHHHHHHM 10:20 If you posted it dozens of times, people would be like "GOSH, MY EYES" 10:20 I don't go there myself, I'm afraid I will step in something that I will regret. 10:20 Guess what sat 10:20 incepticons 10:20 hai 10:20 I think it was Alec who did it. 10:20 Hi. 10:20 I am already banned by Boba, BEFORE I EVEN ENTERED!!!! 10:20 10:20 What, Rays? 10:20 I DID EVERYTHING 10:20 Wha? 10:20 Banned by someone 10:20 I mean 10:20 10:20 10:20 huh 10:20 LOL, sorry? 10:20 have to turn down muzix. too loud. 10:20 Alec, you spammed the (crazy) emoticons on LNA chat, right? 10:20 no 10:21 I'm still on chat there 10:21 Or was it Flex? 10:21 Look at this. 21:30, October 23, 2012 Mvp333 (wall | contribs) banned Raysfan00 (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 2 weeks, ends 21:30, November 6, 2012 (Ugh. He's STILL being annoying.) 10:21 10:21 seems legit 10:21 ....... 10:21 FOR BEING ANNOYING?!?!? I HAVEN'T BEEN ON CHAT FOR 2 OR 3 DAYS! 10:21 10:21 10:21 lets see what his excuse is 10:22 He'll probably say, "Boba said to" 10:22 10:22 he says, and I quote: "He's a *bleeeeeep*" 10:22 10:22 I am temtped to get back on LNA chat, and see what they will do for my "LNA IS A PILE OF POO" comment. 10:22 Ummmm... 10:23 I would like to get on them and tell them off 10:23 U did that? 10:23 But I am banned until November 6th 10:23 10:23 *You have been banned by BobaFett* 10:23 Alcom just got on. 10:23 Well...I gtg 10:23 Bye! 10:23 Yes, I did, Alec. 10:23 Bye. 10:23 BAI! 10:23 Tell Boba to unban me...I haven't been on for 3 days...really.. 10:23 10:23 or MVP 10:23 SOMEONE 10:23 10:23 Cya. 10:23 Sorry. 10:23 Adios. 10:23 I want to say LNA IS EVIL! 10:23 10:23 10:23 XD' 10:24 Remember. BUCKET OF POO!!! 10:24 10:24 Boba thinks Atom or Rio did it. 10:25 LNA is boring at the moment. 10:25 when is it not? 10:25 wait for Atom. 10:25 or for me to get into an arguement about nothing 10:25 THEN it will get interesting. 10:25 I've heard things about that guy. 10:26 U have, have you? 10:26 Actually I'm pretty sure I trolled him once... 10:26 twice... 10:26 hmm... 10:26 hehe. i remember. 10:27 Oright, that was him. 10:28 yeppers. 10:28 10:28 There was also the time where he said that his dad was watching him 'like a hawk', So I started twisting it into the fact that Atom's dad is half hawk, and it drove him insane. I would have stopped if he corrected me, but he just kept screaming at me to stop. 10:29 did he kick ya? 10:29 This was several months ago. 10:29 No, he didn't. 10:29 funny 10:30 he usually bans me from chat for no good reason 10:30 I was once banned for "advertising satanic music" 10:30 10:30 There's nothing SATANIC about distorted music 10:32 ferf just kicked me 10:37 poof. 10:47 hai 10:55 Hey 11:02 Can someone do me a favor? 11:02 If your going to keep watching chat. 11:02 Okay.. 11:02 Well.. 11:02 Shadow96 or LordVexonStorm, BBSoon I just need to finish some school 11:02 OHAI 11:02 11:02 Ok 11:27 Hello 2012 10 26